Our Baby Sister
by clonewarsgirl
Summary: What if the clone troopers on Kamino had an unexpected baby sister? Find out what chaos a baby brings to the clone base on Kamino.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from Clone Wars. Reviews are welcome.

A young clone, only in his second year of life, was staring out into the cloudy skies of Kaminoe on the docking bay as it rained. It was like that everyday on Kaminoe, dark, cloudy, and raining. He has never seen the sun and always wondered what it really looked like and how it felt to be underneath it. But his studies always diverted him of thinking about it very often.

"Wha?" The young clone wondered out loud. He thought he heard the sound of a baby crying. _There it is again_, he thought. He definitely heard a baby crying out in the water, he looked around and saw a small patch of floating debris with something wriggling in some cloth where the crying was coming from. He saw a trooper near by. "Sir!" The trooper looked towards his little clone brother. "There's a baby in the water!"

The trooper just rolled his eyes. "Nice try kid."

"No I'm serious!" He pulled the trooper to the edge of the docking bay and pointed out the floating debris and baby on top.

"This is CT-5813 calling scuba team." the trooper said into his com link.

"This is scuba team over." A voice crackled through the com link.

"You're not gonna believe this, but there's a baby floating on the water."

"What?"

"It's right here floating below us near the docking bay."

"Hang on, I'll send someone up."

A few minutes later another trooper came to the docking bay in a scuba outfit.

"Alright, where is this baby?" the trooper asked. You could tell his tone of voice that he wasn't very happy to be ordered out into the rain. The clone youngling pointed out the baby again that was still below them and crying. The scuba diver was surprised that this wasn't a joke, he hurriedly put his helmet on and dove into the cold water. He bobbed up to the surface and followed the cries of the little baby. Soon he could see the little of patch of debris and was right next to it; he grabbed the baby and started swimming to the hatch only a couple yards away. He did his best to keep the little baby above the water, he was inside the base within a few minutes and handed the baby to a medic standing by.

The babies crying was weaker now and was growing pale. _That's not good_, the medic thought. He finally reached the medical area where a medical driod was standing.

"I need you." The medic said pulling the droid after him.

"What is the problem sir?" the driod asked.

"This baby was found on the water and it doesn't look good."

The droid observed the baby as the medic put the crying baby down on an observation table. It turned on a scanner and the green light washed over the baby, the symptoms downloaded into the droid and a cure came up.

"Give the child this." the droid gave the clone medic a small blue pill. "It will fall asleep, keep it warm, when it wakes up make sure it is fed." The droid walked off to tend to a clone trooper that just walked in. The medic put the pill into the babies tiny mouth and put his hand over its mouth until it swallowed. It cried for a few more minutes until it finally grew quiet and breathed peacefully as it slept.

The medic breathed a sigh of relief, now that it had stopped crying he was able to get a better look at the little one. He removed the blanket and found that it was a _she_. She had a tuft of black hair and looked no more than eight months old. Her skin was pale and clammy for the moment, she was thin. _How could this baby survive out there for so long?_, he thought. He thought it was miracle that she's even alive right now.

"You must be stronger than you look little one." he whispered to the sleeping baby. He gently dried the baby girl off and wrapped it in a thick grey blanket.

An hour has gone by and the baby was now in a crib with some of the other new born clone hatchlings. Troopers stared at the little baby in curiosity. The young clone that found the baby saw her and walked up to the crib. The little baby was sleeping soundly, the color returned to her skin it was a pale apricot shade but her frame was so thin. _How long has it been since this baby ate?_ he thought. He gasped as the baby opened its emerald eyes and giggle at him.

He pulled one of the care takers to the crib. "It's awake." he said. The care taker pulled out a bottle filled with milk. The little baby squealed happily and reached out for the bottle. The baby chugged down almost half the milk until the care taker took the bottle away. The little baby wasn't very thrilled of its food being taken away, but felt a small pain in its stomach. The care taker burped the baby then resumed feeding it the milk. The baby finished off the bottle and soon fell asleep again with a full stomach.

The care taker handed the baby to a clone trooper. "Take the child to the head mistress."

"Yes sir." the trooper said and walked to the surveillance room.

The trooper made it to the surveillance room where the head mistress was talking to master Yoda. The head mistress noticed the trooper with the baby.

"What is it?" head mistress asked.

"Mistress," the trooper stepped forward. "we have an unexpected visitor." The trooper showed the sleeping baby to her.

"Where did you find it?"

"I'm not the one that found it ma'am."

"Then who?"

"Ummm." They looked to the little cadet standing in the doorway.

"Not now youngling." the trooper said.

"But I'm the one who found the baby." he said. "It was floating on the water on top of some debris by the docking bay."

"Strange." Head mistress said taking the baby from the troopers arms. "What was a baby doing all the way out here?"

"Mystery, that is." Yoda said. "But now, needs home it does. Take it in, you should."

"General, with all due respect, are you saying we should take in this baby and raise it?"

"Indeed I am."

The head mistress looked down at the baby to find it awake. The little one was looking around with big curious green eyes, taking in everything around it. The head mistress smiled down at the baby. "Very well jedi master Yoda, we shall take this baby in as our own." Yoda bowed before the transmission was cut off. The head mistress turned to the room of clones. "Men, meet your newest sibling."

"What's its name?" A trooper asked.

"We haven't named it yet." She checked to see if the baby was a boy or a girl. "It's a girl."

"How about giggles?" One trooper suggested, everyone stared at him. "You know, because she giggles a lot."

"No you idiot. Her name should be Hannah." Another said. They continued arguing shouting out different names for their baby sister. The young cadet grew tired of it and knew the right name for her the moment he heard her laugh.

"NO!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Her name is Melody." He said it like it was final and everyone thought it suited the baby pretty well.

"Very well, Melody it is. Come and meet your sister men." Head mistress said handing the baby to the cadet. Melody smiled up at the young cadet and giggled again.

Little Melody was passed around from clone to clone, she gave all of them a big smile and sometimes giggled when a few lightly tickled her. Her smile was contagious and soon everyone in the room was smiling.

"Do you really think this is a good idea mistress?" A trooper next to her asked.

"Look at how she has impacted on the men." Head mistress said. "I think she'll be a good thing for many of us."

The trooper was still a little skeptic, but when it was his turn to hold Melody he somehow knew that head mistress was right when he looked at little Melodies smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of Clone Wars but little Melody. Review please.

Bath Time

Melody was watching everyone pass by as a clone carried her to a small tub filled with warm water and bubbles. The clone named Wheeler unwraps her from the gray blanket and set her into the bubbly water. Melody cooed and swats at the bubbles around her while Wheeler wipes a yellow sponge on her skin. She squeals happily when she splashes Wheeler.

"Hold still Melody so I can get you nice and clean." Wheeler said trying to get his baby sister to hold still. But little Melody just laughs and splashes him again. Wheeler is already getting frustrated with the little girl before him. Patience isn't always in his vocabulary.

Melody notices a small rubber toy ball and starts reaching for it. Wheeler looks to where she's reaching and saw the little toy, he smiles and puts the toy in the tub. He laughs at his sisters attempts to drown the toy only for it to bob back up to the surface. The little distraction was enough for Wheeler to finish washing Melody. After drying her off, he put a diaper on her and a traditional clone hatchling outfit. Wheeler let her keep the toy with her and she was squeezing it making it squeak. It got old after a few minutes, but it just looks so cute when she does it. But the constant squeaking finally took its toll and Wheeler took the toy away.

"Sorry Melody, but that is really starting to get on my nerves." Wheeler said. Melody stares at him then at the ball. She points to it and looks at Wheeler.

"A bah!" Melody says.

Wheeler began to chuckle. "Okay, that was cute and you came so close to saying an actual word."

Melody kept her eyes on the little red ball that Wheeler held out of her reach. She just wanted to squeeze the little toy to her hearts content, but this man wouldn't let her. She was about to cry out for her little squeaky toy when her face scrunched up. Wheeler noticed this and looked a little worried. _Please don't cry, please don't cry_, Wheller thought begging her mentally. Melody's face relaxed and she had a goofy little smile on her face.

Wheeler smelled something and had no idea what it was until he whiffed Melody.

"Pe-ew!" Wheeler exclaims holding Melody at arms reach. Little Melody dropped a bomb in her fresh diaper. "Is this your revenge on me for taking away your ball?"

Almost as if Melody actually understood him she giggled at him. Wheeler groaned and started searching for some one to help him.

"Hey Mark!" Wheeler shouted to a maintenance clone.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Can you help me out here? I don't do diapers."

Mark chuckled. "Hand her over." Wheeler didn't need to be asked twice on that. "Are you giving our brother a hard time?" Mark tickled her stomach and smiled when she squealed and laughed.

Melody hasn't been there for a day and already every clone in the base knew of their baby sister.

Mark took Melody to a changing area and put a gas mask on over his nose.

"Why do you need a gas mask? It can't be _that_ bad." Wheeler said.

"If you only knew." Mark said, his voice muffled by the mask. He undid the diaper and the full power of Melody's number two rolled out into the air. Poor Wheeler keeled over from the brutal smell. Everyone else ran out of range of the horrid smell. Mark whistled at how fast people fled the area. "Maybe we should use your diapers as bombs. What do you think about that idea huh?" Melody clapped her hands and giggled. "You're a stinky little baby, you know that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here we go again. I do not own anything in Clone Wars, except Melody. There is a special guest in this chapter, you'll know when you read it.

Bed Time

After Melody was placed in a fresh diaper some of the other maintenance clones had to fumigate the area for everyone else's sake. But now Mark had a nickname for her 'Little Stinker', if you read the last chapter you would know why.

"Ok you little stinker, time for bed." Mark said taking her back to the crib she was in when she woke up. Melody fussed when she was set on the soft crib, she wasn't tired and wanted to stay up. "Oh now Melody don't be like that. We all need our sleep, including you." Mark left and soon the lights were out in the nursery. Melody was restless and wanted out of her crib. She was able to somehow climb over the railing and down to the floor. One of the hatchlings was still up and watched Melody climb out of her crib and onto the floor. Melody saw him watching and smiles up at him, like she was asking him to come with her. But the clone hatchling just watched her from his crib. Melody crawls around the room exploring every inch of it. Soon she got to the door, it opened and she crawled through.

She squeals when the door closed behind her, she clapped her hands and starts crawling back and forth in front of the door watching it open and close. All the while she giggles her heart out, she thought it was the greatest thing in the world.

After about an hour she grew tired of the magical door and starts crawling in a random direction. She had no idea where she was going, but she found everything new and interesting. She crawled into the target room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" A trooper shouted.

"I went to check on the hatchlings and found one of the cribs empty. It was the one with the female youngling in it." A droid said.

"Find her!" The trooper pushed the droid a side as he rushed off to gather some men to help with the search. _Blasted baby she's more trouble than I thought_, the trooper thought. "You two!" Two troopers in the break room playing cards look up. "Come with me. We need to find our sister."

"What do mean? Isn't she in her crib?" One of the troopers asked.

"No! She got out some how."

"Easy Rave, we'll find her." Cory said. They search the base for the little baby. So far no sign of her. "Melody is pretty good at hiding."

"Yeah, but she is small Tech." His brother, Chip said.

"Yep, find anything over there?"

"No. Not even a whiff of her."

Melody is messing around with the little amoe packets, but she drops them when she sees a stray clone helmet on the ground. She crawls over to the helmet and picks up the helmet in her tiny hands, then puts it on. The helmet wobbles as she crawls around, she looks like a moving bobble head. She notices a reflection of herself and crawls over. She thought it's another baby and starts talking to her reflection like a person. She gabs on and on and on until Chip heard her and opens the door.

"Found her!" Chip shouts to his brother. "And I think she made an imaginary friend."

Cory stares at Melody with the helmet on and talking to the mirror. "Great, just what we need. A baby with a made up friend."

"Come here Melody." Chip picks Melody up. "Wave bye bye to your friend. You both need your sleep." Chip takes off the helmet Melody is wearing. Melody just yawns and snuggles into Chips arms. Sleep weighs heavy on her eye lids and soon she falls asleep.

Chip carries Melody back to her crib and gently lays her down pulling the covers over her. He kisses the top of her head.

"Good night Melody." Chip whispers before walking back to his bunk.

**Three weeks later**, Melody is wide awake and drinking down a bottle of milk. The droid feeding her notices she is gaining weight, which is good considering how thin she is.

"Excuse me head mistress." the droid says to head mistress who is checking on the newest hatchlings.

"Yes?" Head mistress asks.

"I believe this female is gaining body mass."

"Good, she's getting better."

"One other thing ma'am." Head mistress gives the droid her full attention. "I notice she's wearing clothing for males."

"Yes. It's all we have for now."

"I notice that, but she's a female. She'll need clothing suited for her own gender eventually."

"I see what you mean. I'll have someone go get her some clothes shortly." Head mistress takes Melody from the droid, she has grown a motherly attachment to the baby girl and enjoys her laughter. Melody spends most of her time with her brothers, but head mistress tries to be there as much as possible. Head mistress finds a group of clone troopers talking in one of the break rooms. "Men." The troopers stood at attention. "I need someone to go gather some clothes for Melody."

"What's wrong with what she already has?" One trooper asks.

The trooper behind him whacks him upside his head. "You _di'kut_. Melody is a girl wearing boy clothes, she can't wear them for the rest of her life."

"Right."

"I'll take her." An older cadet stands up.

"Thank you ninety nine." Head mistress hands ninety nine some money for the clothes then Melody. "Take care, both of you."

"Yes mistress, we'll be back soon."

Ninety nine is grateful to be away from his brothers for a short time. With the exams and people pressuring them, it took a lot out of him and gave him a headache.

Melody cranes her neck to take in the new surroundings, wanting to go exploring again like she has done for past few days. Everyone had to keep a close eye on her and even have to lock the nursery door when it's time for bed.

Ninety nine finds a clothes store and walks to the baby section.

"Alright, lets find you some clothes." Ninety nine looks at the rack of clothes. He finds a denim dress with an orange flower printed on the front. "This would look nice on you." He got a few more clothes for Melody. He sees a bin of small stuffed animals, he looks through the bin and finally chose a white fluffy lamb. Ninety nine picks it up and waits in the check out line.

"Ooooohh what an adorable baby. Is she yours?" A twi'lek woman asks.

"No, she's my sister." Ninety nine says.

"Sister?"

"Adopted ma'am."

"Oh, does she have a name?"

"Melody."

"It's very nice to meet you Melody." The woman lets Melody take one of her fingers and shook it lightly. The woman then left after making her purchases in the line next to them.

Soon Ninety nine is in the clone nursery putting Melody in one of her new outfits. Today it's a green dress with a pearl white ribbon around the waist.

"There we go. I got something for you." Ninety nine starts rummaging through the bag of clothes. Melody watches her brother with much curiosity, Ninety nine finally finds the little toy at the bottom of the bag. "Here it is." Melody laughs at seeing the lamb and pulls it into a tight hug.

"Bah bah!" Melody cries happily.

"Is that the name of it? Bah Bah?"

"Bah Bah."

"Alright. Bah Bah it is." Ninety nine picks up Melody. "Now lets go show the boys your pretty dress and new friend."

Ninety nine walks into the halls with Melody in his arms and Melody clutching her Bah Bah.

That's right, number Ninety Nine is the special guest in this story. Mind you, this is _before_ Ninety Nine became a maintenance clone. Review please ^-^.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Clone Wars. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had writers block, anyways enjoy the chapter.

Melody's First Steps

Melody is now one year old today and Chip had the idea of giving her a small celebration. It wouldn't be much but he thought it would be something nice for her.

"Hey birthday girl." Chip says picking Melody up out of her crib. "How are you doing today, huh?" He pulls out a denim dress with a bright orange flower printed on it. "Lets just get you dressed and then we'll have a nice breakfast."

After getting Melody dressed, Chip carries her into the kitchen and Melody is hugging her Bah Bah close. Chip places Melody on her high chair and goes to the coboard for a jar of baby food. For the past four months, Melody has been fed milk and the gray mush that all the clones know so well and grow up with. But Chip was able to smuggle in a jar of sweet potato baby food for this certain day.

"Here we go." Chip spoons out a bit of the sweet smelling food. "Open wide." Melody obediently opens her mouth and eats the food. "You like that little lady?" Melody claps her hands clumsily. "It's called sweet potato." Chip feeds her spoon after spoon full of baby mush until it's gone. Chip cleans her up and takes her to the play room. "Your turn Mark."

Mark takes her to the little play pin littered with baby toys. "There you go Mel Mel, have fun."

Mark leaves to his chair to continue reading. Melody sees some other babies in the pin playing, but they were standing up and running around laughing. Melody watches them, then tries to get up on two legs; falls back on her butt on the first try. But she tries again and she's standing up, she takes a step forward and another; not long after she's running and laughing with the others.

She feels herself being picked up off the ground, but no one is holding her. She's floating up into the air and towards a strange looking man with an air mask, she floats right into his arms.

"Who are you little one? You're not a clone." The stranger asks.

"General Plo Koon, that's our sister." Mark says. Plo looks at Melody then to Mark. "Adopted sir."

"Oh, she must be that child that master Yoda told us about a few months ago. Have you named her?"

"Yes sir, her name is Melody."

"Hmm, charming." Plo sets her down on the ground and Melody stands up and runs to Mark. "How long has she been walking?"

"Apparently just now, I didn't notice her take her first steps. But with all the crawling she does, I'm surprised that she hasn't started walking sooner." Mark picks up Melody.

"What do you mean?"

"This one has a habit of crawling out of her bed nearly every night and getting into trouble while exploring."

"I'm sure it's nothing you men can't handle." Plo chuckles. He notices Melody twisting around in Marks arms like she's looking for something. "What's wrong with the youngling?"

"Oh. Probably looking for her toy, Bah Bah." Mark walks to the play pin and picks up the dirty stuffed lamb. "And Bah Bah is in bad need of a bath. You to missy. Luey, get in here!" Luey hurries into the room. "Take Melody and her toy to one of the refreshers for a good cleaning."

"Alright, but if she goes in her diaper...I ain't doing it." Luey says taking Melody away.

Plo looks at Mark confused. "The first time we changed that girls diaper we had to fumigate the area just to get rid of the smell."

Luey starts the water for a bath for Melody and throws the stuff lamb into the washing machine. When her bath was done her toy is dry and clean from the dirt that once covered it.

"Here you go." Luey hands over the toy to Melody, which she hugs to death. She gets up and runs out of the room laughing. "Melody, get back here!" When he got to the hall there is no sign of Melody. "I'm in for it now."

"How could you lose a year old girl?" Mark asks. Luey stands before Mark wincing at his loud outburst. "General, would you mind helping us out here?"

"Not at all." Plo says and stretches his force sense around the base. The two clones stand there waiting for any news of Melody. "You might want to hurry, she's nearing the armory." The two men run down the hall towards the armory, to stop their baby sister from possibly blowing up the base.

They see her walking down the hall looking around in awe.

"Melody!" Mark shouts. Melody turns to Mark and smiles at him, charging at him to give him a hug. She succeeds at it and wraps her arms tight around his right leg. "Love you to Melody, but you can't go running off like that. You'll get into places you're not supposed to." Melody looks up at him not really understanding what he's saying. "C'mon, lets get back." Mark starts walking with Melody still clinging to his leg. Some of the near by clones snicker at the scene, but Melodies laughter became contagious to them and they are trying so hard to contain their laughs.

_Two years later_

Melody is in her high chair surrounded by a group of her brothers.

"Come on Melody, say boogie." Wheeler says.

"No way! Melody say momma." Mark says. All the men around her are shouting out different words they want her to say as her first word. Melody looks at her brothers confused beyond belief, an explosion goes off in her little head.

"Boom!" Melody cries out.

"What?" some of her brothers yell.

"Boom."

"Boomer! Have you been setting off explosives around her?" Ninety Nine asks.

"No." Boomer says.

"What is going on in here?" Head mistress asks walking into the room.

"You won't believe the word Melody chose to say head mistress." Mark says looking at Melody a little bewildered.

"Boom." Melody says again. Head mistress is just as shocked as the others when she hears this.

"Hey watch this." Wheeler says and picks Melody up from her high chair. "Hey Melody, what do separatist droids sound like?"

"Boom."

"Ok, now who doesn't love this little princess?"

"You've been breathing in the fumes in the lab again haven't you?" Mark asks.

"Maybe."

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from clone wars.

* * *

Melody is now five years old and starting to talk a lot more. In fact, her brothers don't know how to shut her up.

"Rexie! Cody!" Melody shouts to her two brothers walking to the docking bay.

"Hey Mel's." Cody says to his sister, the three of them are the same age so they can't call each other older or younger. Even though Rex and Cody are practically nearing their teen stages of the life system.

"Where are you going?"

"We have to go back to the academy, our break is over." Rex says.

"Oooh, will you come back soon?"

"We'll come back during our next break." Cody says patting her head.

"Ok. Promise?"

"Mel's, since when have we broken or even forgotten that little pact?"

Melody taps her chin in thought. "Never."

"Exactly. Don't worry, the tickle monster will back." Rex roars and tickles her.

Melody laughs as Rex starts his attack. "Cody help!"

"Off of my sister tickle monster!" Cody tackles Rex to the ground and they wrestle for a couple minutes before they're called to the docking bay. "See ya around Melody." Cody hugs her.

"Take care and don't blow anything up without me." Rex says ruffling her hair up.

"Not even a smoke bomb." Cody says.

"What fun are smoke bombs? They don't have a boom to it." Melody says.

"Exactly!" Rex and Cody say in unison.

Melody giggles as they wave good bye to Melody walking to the transport to take them back to the academy.

When she couldn't see the transport anymore she walks the halls now alone again. Most of her brothers and friends are off taking care of the war or at the academy. She misses Ninety Nine, Slick, Echo, Fives, Rex, and Cody already. She hasn't heard any word from Ninety Nine in a while now and wonders if something has happened to him.

Melody hurries down the halls searching for the head mistress.

"Streak. Where's momma?" Melody asks one of her brothers looking over a computer screen.

"In her office Melody." Streak says.

"Thank you." Melody walks off towards the head mistresses office. She knocks on the door of the office.

"Come in." the familiar soft voice of the head mistress reaches Melody ears. She walks in. "Hello Melody, what can I do for you?"

"Momma, do you remember Ninety Nine?"

Melody has dubbed the head mistress momma and head mistress doesn't mind it at all.

"He's the one that got you Bah Bah, wasn't he?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about him?"

"Do you know if he's ok?"

Head mistress nods. "In a few weeks you'll be joining your brothers in the academy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"YAAAAY! I get to go to school with my friends!" Head mistress chuckles at Melodies enthusiasm. "Do you think they'll teach us how to make stink bombs?"

"You've been hanging around Boomer again haven't you?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Well, just don't blow the academy up."

"Can-"

"Or anything that has the word bomb in it."

"Awwww."

Seeing Melodies spirits put down head mistress thinks of something quick. "Why not go see Boomer? I think he's in the testing room trying out some new bombs." Melody dashes out of the room, her hopes on high alert. "What have I done?" Head mistress wonders if she'll regret this.

"Hi Boomer!" Melody shouts seeing her friend in the testing room.

"Hey Mel's. How are you?" Boomer asks.

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"Hooking up a little bomb I made to test out."

"Can I help?" Melody is praying with all her might that he says yes.

"Sure, now when I join you in that bunker." Boomer points to the bunker. "Then push this button." He pulls out a control device and shows her the big red bottun. "Remember, after I get inside the bunker. Ok? I don't want to become wall paste."

"Okie dokie." Melody hurries over to the bunker and Boomer rolls his eyes at this new version of ok. Melody waits patiently in the bunker for Boomer to come inside. She looks up at Boomer as he closes the door behind him.

"Alright Melody." Boomer picks her up to see better through the viewing screen. "You know what to do."

"Bombs away!" Melody giggles as she slams her tiny fist down on the red bottun. There is a big explosion, but Boomer and Melody are safe in the bunker. When the smoke clears they walk outside to view the damage. "Wow! It made the ceiling black!"

Boomer looks up and sees the big black burn mark where the flames touched the ceiling. "My best work yet."

"Can we do another one?"

"Sorry sis, but that's all we're doing for the day."

"Oh." Melody hangs her head, then springs back up again. "Can we do a little prank on some one?"

Boomer thinks for a moment about the suggestion, it's been a while since he's had a good laugh. "What do you have in mind?" She whispers her plan to Boomer, he grins at the plan. "You're a devious little thing, you know that?" Melody does a mock up evil laugh and they hurry off to get what they need for their chaotic destruction.

Wheeler walks into the break room and sees a cup on the table that some one has left behind. He looks around the room, but he's the only one there. He shrugs his shoulders and moves to pick the cup up. But when he tries to pick it up it wouldn't come off the table, he tugs and tugs on it not knowing that Boomer and Melody set up a camera to watch the action in another room. They're laughing at what the outcome will be and watching Wheelers attempts to pull the cup off the table made even more funny.

Wheeler finally pulls the cup off the table but not without falling backwards and the contents of the cup spilling all over him. Melody and Boomer are busting out laughing at the scene on the holo mec. Melody holds up a bottle of super glue in victory.

"Alright! Whose idea was this?" Wheeler shouts. He sees the hidden camera and picks it up. "You think that's funny? I'll give you funny." He then throws the camera into the garbage shoot. "Revenge is so sweet."

"Ready for stage two of our fun time?" Boomer asks smirking.

"Yup." Melody says.

In the halls

Marco is searching high and low for his missing camera, it made a Houdini act on him a while ago and he just bought it.

"Hey Wheeler!" Marco calls to his brother. "Have you seen my camera anywhere?"

"Did it look brand mew and silver?" Wheeler asks.

"Yeah."

"Down the garbage shoot."

"WHAT?"

"That's what you get for pulling a prank on me."

"But I didn't pull any prank on you! I've been looking for my camera all day!"

"Then who else would have-" He didn't need to finish it, they knew who it was.

"MELODY!" Wheeler and Marco yell in unison.

In the refreshers

Melody and Boomer are putting pink dye into the mens shampoo, it washes out of course. Sadly they had to replace theirs to, to make it more convincing.

"I'm gonna hate having pink hair, but it'll be worth it in the morning." Boomer chuckles trying to imagine his brothers faces when they see their pink hair.

"It'll be sooo funny, I might even cough up my own spleen." Melody laughs.

"Do you even know what a spleen is?"

"No, not really."

Boomer shakes his head and finishes pouring the last of the hair dye into the blue bottles and putting them back on the shelf. "Ok, that's the last of it. Lets go." They pick up the empty dye bottles and run off to get of the evidence.

In the morning

"WHO DID THIS?" An angry clone shouts through out the base. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO DID THIS!"

He's not the only upset by the unexpected surprise. Most of the clones in the base now have pink hair and they're all wondering who would do this.

Melody and Boomer laugh at each others hair, but mostly to relieve the guffaws they have been holding all day from seeing the sea of pink haired men.

"Your hair looks like bubble gum!" Melody laughs.

"Look who's talking cotton candy girl!" Boomer laughs back playing with his sisters hair.

At the end of the day, everyone figured out that the dye washes out when Melodies hair was washed. They went to bed with snickers and a little embarrassed of what happened that day.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long people. I had a little writers block on this chapter, hopefully the story will come out smoother.

First day of school

Time flies by at the clone base and soon Melody is saying good bye to all of her brothers and the head mistress. Head mistress walks her to the waiting transport with a few other young clones going to the academy. She hugs her adopted daughter one last time.

"Don't worry momma, I'll come visit soon." Melody says hugging her back. They let go and Melody walks to the transport carrying a little pack with underwear, brush, and her Bah Bah peaking through the top. Before the transport doors closed completely Melody waves good bye again to head mistress and Mark.

The transport takes off into space and head mistress walks back into the base with Mark behind her.

"This place won't be the same without her mistress." Mark says.

Head mistress feels something different about the air in the base. "Yes, I know."

_At the academy_

Melody walks off the transport with the other cadets, but soon grows confused as the cadets separate into groups. She walks up to a trooper standing at the door, he hasn't noticed her but looks down feeling someone tug on his belt.

"Where do new cadets go?" Melody asks her older brother.

"I think you have the wrong school miss." The trooper says kneeling down to her level.

"Uh-uh." Melody shakes her head. "Momma sent me here to learn."

"Look kid I-"

"Melody?" Melody looks to who called her and smiles at two familiar clones.

"Fives! Echo!" Melody hugs them.

"We'll take care of her sir." Echo says, the trooper just shrugs his shoulders as they walk past him. "What are you doing here Melody?"

"Did you stow away just to visit us?" Fives asks ruffling Melodies hair.

"Noooo. Momma sent me here to learn with the others." Melody says as she looks around the academy.

"Don't get any ideas, we had enough trouble with you back on Kamino."

"Awwww." Melody pouts. "You guys aren't any fun no more."

"We're in the academy Melody, fun doesn't come here often very much." Echo says.

"Not until I get into the armory or science lab." Melody gets this mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't get any ideas." Echo says. "Better yet, any ideas or thoughts that pop into your crazy little head that involve boom; erase them from your mind."

"You're not gonna let her have any fun are you Echo?" Fives muses.

"If it keeps her out of trouble and from literally blowing the roof off of this place, then yes."

"What's going on here?" Serah asks seeing Melody. "And who is this?"

"Sir, this is our adopted sister, Melody."

"Ah, so you're the youngling I hear so much about." He pats Melody on the head. "Try not to get into trouble." He walks off down the hall.

"Bye bye." Melody says waving.

"Oh if he only knew you like we do." Fives says chuckling. They walk into a class room where a bunch of young cadets are seated.

"Can I help you boys?" An elderly clone teacher asks.

"We have a lost cadet here."

"Just a moment." He goes to his desk and pulls up the class schedules for every cadet enrolled into the academy. "Number."

"Actually, her name is Melody." The elderly clone looks at the two cadets and notices his baby sister and chuckles lightly while typing her name into the computer.

"Here it is." His finger travels the screen and stops. "You can leave her here boys. She's in this class right now."

Echo sets Melody on her feet and they begin to walk out. "Be good Melody." Echo says waving bye to her.

"Bye bye." Melody says and turns to the class room full of her brothers.

"There's a seat right there Melody. Just put your bag near the door and you can put it in your bunk after class." Melody does as she's told and turns all of her attention to the teacher at the front of the class. "Now that we're all here. Welcome to the clone academy. Through out your years of training here, you will be tested of every topic you have taken. So be ready for the unexpected. Today we will be learning the history of our past brothers and the battles they have fought in."

_After class_

Melody picks up her pack and walks with her brothers to the barracks.

"Hey Ricki! Catch!" A cadet behind Melody shouts and he tosses something to Ricki, another cadet in the crowd.

"Who does this belong to?" Ricki asks teasing as he tosses it back to his brother.

Melody gasps as she recognizes what they're throwing back and forth. "Bah Bah!" Melody shouts trying to catch the stuffed lamb. But these two are much taller than her and teases her by keeping the toy just out of her reach. The others have gone ahead deciding not to get involved.

Melody begins to cry as she tries to tell them to stop as the two boys laugh.

A maintenance clone sees the commotion and walks over to the three. He catches the toy in mid air and returns it to the crying Melody.

"You boys need to shape up if you want to be taken seriously on the battlefield and become troopers." The maintenance clone says sternly to the two boys. "Now on your way, go on."

The boys hurry off to their group at the barracks.

"Th-thank you." Melody says calming down.

"Anytime Melody. C'mere and give your brother Ninety Nine a hug."

"Ninety Nine?" Melody looks up at him and smiles recognizing him. "Ninety Nine!" She jumps into his arms and gives him a bear hug

"Look at you, you're a big girl now."

"Why haven't you called or written to me?"

"I have been very busy."

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning and taking care of the other cadets here."

"Ooooh. Wait, why aren't you out in battle?"

Ninety Nine looked a little sad at first before answering. "When a cadet doesn't pass a certain test, he is put in with maintenance or sent back to Kamino. I'm one of those men that didn't pass."

Melody looks at her sad brother and kisses him on the cheek. "Don't worry Ninety Nine. I still love you."

Ninety Nine smiles down at his little sister and gives her another hug. "Thanks Mel, and I see you have kept Bah Bah."

"My Bah Bah." Melody squeezes the little lamb in a hug.

Ninety Nine drops her off at her barracks then leaves to continue his work around the academy; then Melody runs off to explore the academy.

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

As Melody watches her brothers graduate from the academy she waves bye to them from Ninety Nine's side. He's supposed to be mopping up the locker rooms, but he can't leave Melody alone at the moment. Not after that little lab miss hap, she nearly blew up the entire wing.

Ninety Nine chuckles at the thought of how much damage his little sister could do to those tinnies, but then again she might get bomb happy with the detonators. He looks down at her, now a tall lean ten year old girl with short curly hair. Today is her graduation day to, even though she has passed the final exam and graduated she can't go into battle with her brothers. The kaminoans and some of her brothers won't have it, and have decided to put her with maintenance.

For the rest of her life she will be cleaning up after her future brothers, maybe even restricted of ever going near the armory for everyone else's safety.

Two Weeks Later

Rex has come back to the clone academy after the battle on a crystal planet with bad news for Melody. He wishes that didn't have to tell her that one of her own brothers has betrayed her. _Maybe I could just tell her that he was killed during battle, _Rex thought as he walks down the halls, _no she's my sister I have to tell her the truth even if it will hurt her and change her way of thinking. _

"Rexy!" He sees Melody and braces himself for a serious glomping. It's been a while since they have seen each other, since his own graduation actually. He feels Melody jump into his arms, usually the impact would have knocked him over but he has grown to expect it.

"Hey Melody, how are you?" Rex asks returning the hug.

"I'm gooooduh."

"That's nice to know." He pries melody off of him. "There's something I need to tell you, ok?" Melody nods her head. "Melody...you remember Slick right?"

"Uh-huh. Where is he?"

Rex swallows down his nerves. "He...won't be coming back. He got into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble and can I visit him some times?"

"No Melody, you can't visit him not with out getting into trouble yourself. He chose a new side of the war."

Melody pieces the puzzle together and figures it out. "He betrayed us?" Rex nods while wiping a tear from her face. "But he's still our brother."

"To some of the others, he's just a traitor."

Melody looks down, trying to stop herself from crying. "C-can I at least visit him on his birthday?"

Rex sighs, no one told her that betrayal to the Republic results to a death sentence. "No Melody"

"Can I at least see him before he's taken away?"

Rex thought about it, he knows that Melody is very stubborn and persistent. Once she has an idea she becomes hard to stop. "Ok." He pulls out his transmitter and calls to the men that are holding Slick. "Put Slick in a sturdy cell, I'm bringing a visitor down."

"Yes sir." the trooper says.

"C'mon Melody." Rex takes her hand into his and guides her down to the holding area. Melody sees Slick pacing in his cell.

"You have five minutes." The guard says.

Melody and Rex walk in, he doesn't want Melody in there with him alone.

"Hi Slick." Melody says. Slick looks up and glares at Rex.

"You just had to bring her down here didn't you?" Slick growls, he looks back at Melody. His harsh eyes soften to her. "C'mere Mel's." Melody walks up to him and he buries her in a hug. "Look at you, you've gotten so big. Are they treating you right here?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. I don't want this slave army getting to you."

"Slave army?"

"Yes. The jedi don't really-"

"Slick!" Rex shouts. "That's enough. Either talk about something else or I cut this visit short."

"Fine. How are you doing in life?"

"I'm doing alright."

Slick sees the little toy lamb. "Remember when we used to play farm? You would be the farmer, Bah Bah would be in the field eating, and I would be the horse."

Melody giggles. "Yeah, I remember that. Riding on your back was fun, but you never let me brand you."

"That's because I don't want a funny shaped burn on my back side."

Rex smirks at the memory, he even has a holo-flick when he caught Slick and Melody playing.

"But then the other cow polks will just think you're a wild stallion and take you away."

Slick laughs. "Yeah maybe they would have."

There's a tap on the viewing glass. "Time to go Melody." Rex says.

Melody gives Slick one last hug.

"Love ya little sis." Slick says returning the tight hug.

"Love you to big bro." Melody says. The tapping becomes more urgent telling them to hurry it up. Rex comes over and pulls Melody away from Slick.

"I'm sorry Melody." Rex says.

"Take good care of her boys, it's our duty as her brothers." Slick says as the door opens.

"Like you did back on the crystal planet? When you betrayed your own brothers, you put Melodies very life at stake."

"Bye Slick. I'll miss you." Melody says before the door closes.

Rex leans down to Melodies level. "Melody, we're going to walk back to your bunk. Not matter what you hear behind you, just keep walking and don't look back. That clear?" Melody nods. "Good." They start walking down the long hall, they're only half way down when rifle shots are heard. Melody stops and taking deep breaths to keep the tears in. "C'mon Mel's, the we get out of here the sooner we get away from those sounds." Melody nods and continues to walk down the hall and hearing three more rounds of rifle shots.

That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

As Melody grew up into a fifteen year old she has learned many things without the constant training at the academy. She has figured out at a young age that Slick was right in a way, all of this is just a sugar coated army, and that her own brothers are seen as manufactured objects instead of people. It's very rare that she meets some one like general Tii, some one that sees these clones as real men and each an individual.

Today is her vacation from the academy and is on a transport landing on Kamino, her home. She walks down the ramp among the rows of troopers. As soon as they enter through the main doors, they all go their own separate ways.

Melody goes off looking for 'momma'.

"Melody? Is that really you?" Melody turns to the person that has addressed her and smiles at an elderly clone.

"Hey Mark. How are you?" Melody asks.

"I'm fine. Look at you. All grown up into a pretty young lady. I'm guessing you have grown out of all that little kids stuff."

"Mostly, but not all of it." Melody tenderly holds onto Bah Bah. The death of number Ninety Nine took a deep blow to her, but she has learned to accept the fact that everyone dies at some point.

"He will be missed."

"Yeah." Melody sucks up the tears threatening to fall, she has spent a good fews weeks on and off crying herself to sleep. "Where's Head Mistress?"

"In the reconditioning room, but wait outside until she's done before going in. Alright?"

"Okay."

Mark smiles at her. "It's good to see you again Mel's."

"You to Mark." Melody walks down to the reconditioning room, she has never been allowed to go into that room. When ever she goes by that room people watch her to make sure she doesn't go in. No one has ever explained what reconditioning is to her, she figures that it's when troopers with trouble learning return to Kamino for special classes and take the exam again at the academy. But when ever reconditioning is mentioned she notices her brothers cringe or shiver. _Are the classes that bad?_, Melody thought.

She looks up and down the hall, then goes into the reconditioning room to find out for herself. What she saw made her wish she hadn't. She looks in horror at one of her brothers in a glass chamber crying out in pain as he's demoleculed into a puddle of goop.

Melody screams as tears flow down from her eyes and all eyes land on her.

"Melody!" One of her brothers, Patch says. "What are you doing in here?" Melody couldn't speak, all she could do is cry and stare at what's left of her brother. "Get her out of here before anyone else notices her."

A trooper standing near by grabs her and hurries her out the door and straight to the head mistresses office. "Stay put. Head mistress will be here soon to have a talk with you."

Melody nods while she's trying to calm herself. The trooper leaves the room and stands outside next to the door to make sure Melody stays in the room.

Thirty minutes later

Head mistress enters her office after hearing about what happened in the reconditioning room.

"Melody." Head mistress says sitting at her desk. "Why were you in the reconditioning room? You know you're not to go in there."

"I...I was curious what reconditioning was." Melody says. She looks down at her hands. "Why are you doing this to them?"

Head mistress tries to find the words to say. "There are troopers that aren't fit to help in the military and must be well..."

"Executed?" Head mistress looks to her daughter in shock. "Cause that's what it looks like to me."

"We can't do anything much about it, unless some one is willing to take them into their squad they must be reconditioned."

"Then why doesn't some one start a whole new squad for those scheduled for reconditioning? To give them a chance at life instead of having to wait in line for their own death."

"And who would be in charge of this new squad?"

Melody thinks about it for a moment, then the idea hits her. "Me."

Head mistress sighs. "Are you sure that you want to do that? It's a lot of responsibility and you'll have to train these men. Many of them are very weak and free spirited." Melody nods her head. She has been around these men all her life and has gone through the training multiple times to tutor her brothers that have trouble understanding parts of their training. "Very well." She brings out a holo-dec form and hands it to Melody. "Go to Coruscant. There, you will meet the jedi council, ask one of them to sponsor your squad as general. Have that jedi sign this and bring it back here. Have it signed with in two months and I'll give you the men we have scheduled for reconditioning to be a part of your squad."

"Two months? But it's nearly impossible to get most jedi in that short of time. They're always in battle."

"I'm sorry, but that's all the time I can give you to postpone the reconditioning procedures. Even if you don't succeed, you have given these men two months longer to live."

Melody sighs and takes the form. "I'll be back with this signed and ready."

"I'll be here."

Melody smiles and hurries out of the office to get to a transport for Coruscant. Head mistress has the reconditioning system postponed for two months and has called the academy to let them know that Melody will be on Coruscant for two months.

"She's very persistent." Mark says.

"Yes, and cares deeply for people. I don't know if she can survive through a battle or learn to accept death. It might even be the death of her if she's not careful."

"Ma'am. Melody is a lot stronger than you know. She has taken Ninety Nines death hard at first, but has learned to move on in life instead of morning over it."

Head mistress looks down at the elderly clone. "You really think that she will succeed?"

Mark looks straight into the kaminoans black eyes. "Yes."

"Let's hope your hypothesis is correct."

Review please. If my description for clone reconditioning is wrong then sorry to those that actually know what it is. But this is the best description I can find. Hope ya'll are enjoying this so far.


	9. Chapter 9

I know that Order 66 accured around three years later but I'm stretching the years a little bit for this story.

_And I thought I was gonna get some sleep during this vacation_, Melody thought as she sits in her seat on the clone transport heading to Coruscant. She sighs from boredom, even reading her favorite story has gotten boring. She would like to blow something up but her brothers value their own lives more than making sure Melody isn't bored out of her mind. The only time she was actually allowed to go all willy nilly with explosives was when the seppies attacked the academy. _Now that was fun_, Melody thought smiling at the memory, but that smile fades with the image of Ninety Nines dead body came back to her.

"This is your pilot speaking, we will be landing in Coruscant in just a few minutes. Please get to your seats and buckle up for descent." The transport pilot says. _Finally_, Melody thought as she puts on her seat belt.

Ten Minutes Later

Melody is wondering around the jedi temple, not sure where to go or what to do.

"You want some help?" Asks a togrutan girl around her age.

"Umm yeah. I'm looking for one of the people in the jedi council." Melody says.

"Why do you need to see them?" The girl narrows her eyes at Melody in suspicion.

"I need their help with something."

The togrutan crosses her arms. "With what exactly?"

"At ease padawan Tano. Know her, I do." Yoda says. "Good to see you, it is Melody."

"Same to you general." Melody says saluting him.

"Help you, how can I?"

"I know I'm asking a lot from this, but I need a jedi to sponsor a new unit for disabled clones."

"Hmmm, time that will take. Help you, maybe I can."

"I only have two months sir."

"Try, I will. In mean time, explore and have fun. Padawan Tano show you to your room, she will."

"Thank you general."

"This way." Commander Tano says showing her to a spare room in the padawan wing. "How do you know master Yoda anyway?"

"He used to visit the academy when I was younger, he told me that he met me when I was found on Kamino."

"Wierd, he's never mentioned you."

"That's his business to mention it or not."

"I'm Ahsoka by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I guess you already know my name."

"Yeah, why are trying to make a new unit for those men?"

"They're my brothers, even if they don't have a chance in the military they should have a chance to live."

"So what men will you be given for this new unit?"

"The ones that are scheduled for reconditioning."

"And if they don't want to join?"

Melody sighs. "It's their choice."

"I know you mean well for your brothers and I actually support you on this but what if one of them turns into a traitor like that one clone from a few years back?"

Melody clenches her fists, she hates it when some one bad mouths Slick. "General permission to speak freely." Ahsoka nods her head. "That clone was my brother, if you knew him like I did, you would know that he was confused and loved his brothers deeply. The only thing he did'nt do right is think things all the way through." A door opens to a bedroom and Melody steps inside. "Thank you for showing me to my room." Then the door closes, leaving Melody in her room alone. She never had a room to herself before, usually she just had a bunk to herself in the academy barracks. It feels unusual to her and lonely with no one to talk to.

Melody pulls out Bah Bah that has stitches and fabric patches all over it from all the years of playing. Now it has a necklace with clone trooper i.d. tags wrapped around it's neck. She fingers the tags like a precious treasure as she remembers each deceased brother.

CT-99, a.k.a. Ninety Nine.

CT-4183, a.k.a. Slick.

CT-21-0408, a.k.a. Echo.

CC-0411, a.k.a. Ponds.

CT 19-7409, a.k.a. O'Niner.

The link of tags goes on, but this is only a very small portion of tags. She keeps all the others in a box that's always with her. Everyday at least five more are added to the box, she tries to be there for as many funerals as possible. She's one of the people that go down the rows of busted up helmets but she's only allowed to keep the i.d. tags of troopers that don't have a squad, which is quite a few by the rate of troopers dying. She has even seen them die right there in front of her at the secret clone medical base, she was trained as a medic as well and some times she's posted there when they need more medics. Nala Se has offered her a posission in the medic base, but declined it because Melody doesn't want to watch more of her brothers die.

Meoldy snaps out of her thoughts when she hears the door slide open, standing at the door is her brother commander Fox.

"I heard you arrived a few minutes ago. I just wanna make sure you're okay." Fox says.

"I'm fine Fox. Come on in and you don't have to be proffesional around me, I'm your sister remember." Melody says cocking an eye brow at him.

Fox chuckles. "Yeah I know. I remember when I first met you."

"Yep, you were so adorable as a baby."

Fox takes off his helmet. "Am I still adorable to ya?"

Melody laughs. "I think the ugly phase of life has taken affect."

Fox gives her a noogie. "Look who's talking."

"At least I'm not as ugly as you." Melody slips out of Fox's grip and pushes him off her bed.

"Oh you'll pay for that brat."

"Ah!" Melody runs out of the room with Fox right behind her. Melody giggles when he ran into a wall a few times, she loves these moments of playful bickering with her and her brothers. It chases away the troubles of war for a short time to de-stress and enjoy life. She rounds a corner and stops to take a breather, once her breathing returns to its normal pace she looks down the hall to see if Fox is around. The hall is deserted, Melody turns to go back to her quarters but shrieks when she's tackled to the ground.

"Gotch'ya!"

Melody laughs as she's pulled up. "Yup you got me."

"Yeah and now I'm gonna give you a spanking."

"AH! Nonononono!" Fox lays her over his knee and starts giving her firm spanks on the bottom. "Ouch! Fox quit it!" Fox finally lets Melody roll off his knee and stand up.

"That's for calling me ugly and pushing me."

"You are so mean!" Melody rubs her sore back side.

"That's what you get for messing with a brother." Fox gives her another noogie. "I have to go check on the men. You wanna come along?"

"Nah, I think I'll go out and explore the city."

"Try not to blow anything up!" Fox calls after her.

"No promises!"

Fox shakes his head chuckling. _Still the same old Melody_, he thought.

Please review ^-^

Also I'm looking for role play buddies, so look at the list below. Go to my profile for more info and message if you're interested. :)


End file.
